Lemon Coffee
by banana.andthena
Summary: A collection of Komui/Reever drabbles, short stories, ficlets, etcetera. Chapter 4: Lenalee kicks a jerk, Komui plans on castration, and Reever sips his soda.
1. Sex Change

Rating: PG  
Prompt: Someone from the kink meme requested a Reever sex change~

[Plot:]

The Black Order is still organizing itself after its move from the tower. The Science Department, with the help of some Exorcists, are doing the inventory of Komui's... inventions. Of course, nothing normal ever happens in the Science Department.

* * *

"Lavi, watch out for those books!"

The warning came too late. The slightest weight added on to the pile of books caused it to titter and slip, taking Lavi down with them. The box of empty or half-filled Komui's potions went flying out of his hands and straight to the door, crashing onto the poor unsuspecting soul that just showed itself to check on his team and friends.

"Reever!"

"Squad Leader!!"

"Oh my-- Reever!"

Several voices cried out at once to the victim of Komui's potions. Reever Wenhamm, Squad Leader of the First Division, was sprawled on the ground, eyes closed, sopping wet and covered in different colored liquids. Broken glass was everywhere around the poor Australian and the box sat innocently on his chest. Miranda, Allen and Linalee came to his side immediately, carefully avoiding the glass and potion.

"Reever, are you alright?" Miranda asked as the trio started to carefully move the glass shards off and away from the scientist. They received a groan as a response.

Reever's hair wasn't in that gravity-defying (or maybe it's just gel or wax or a something he batched himself) style; instead it was down and splayed, soaked in the variety of chemicals. Fortunately, the hair-tonic bottle wasn't part of the mix of solutions, so the strawberry-blonde hair stayed at its original length-- as did the goatie. He opened his eyes slowly, revealing the usual green-tinted, blue-gray eyes.

"Can you see?" A nod was given. The scientists and exorcists present gave a sigh of relief. Allen held his hand out for the adult to hold as Linalee made a move to remove the box from the Squad Leader's chest.

"Come on, Chief Reever," Allen prompted, "We should get you checked over to see if--" A surprised yelp that came from Linalee stopped him from finishing. She was staring, wide-eyed, at Reever's chest and he followed her gaze.

Reever, still lying down, watch as Allen's eyes widen incredibly and his mouth drop slightly. About to ask what was wrong, but a wolf whistle-- he was pretty certain it came from the Bookman Junior-- stopped him, followed by odd comments from his team.

"S-squad Leader..." Some shuffling feet.

"U-uhm..." More shuffling noises.

"..." An awkward silence that was interrupted by another unfinished sentence. "This is... uh..."

"S-stop staring, you guys!!"

Reever had enough. He lifted his head to follow their gaze. "Staring at wh-- WHAT THE HELL?!"

The men cringed at the feminine voice that came from the man with the goatie. A man with a goatie on the chin of a softly shaped face, who currently sports a feminine voice and breasts. Nice breasts. Good breasts.

The event of what is to be called, "The Moment", seemed to have halted and sprained a nerve in the current audience's brain.

"Ch-chief," Miranda stuttered, "Y-you're... You have..."

"You have some pretty decent boobs, Chief!" Lavi praised the man-turned-woman with a wide grin, appreciating the view. Reever continued to stare at the two big-- they were big to him-- lumps and moved his arm to poke at it. They felt soft and warm and squishy and damn it, he could feel the poke.

Tentatively, Reever made his--her?-- hand down to the pants. Everyone blushed at the move that was to determine the scientist's gender, and Komui's fate. There was a tense silence before Reever screeched at the top of her lungs.

**"KOMUI!!!"**

Considering the events, even Miranda wasn't sure if her Time-Out can protect the poor Supervisor's soul from a raging blonde Aussie.

* * *

Man, this one's old. I wrote this a really long time ago-- and I think my writing was better before than now.


	2. Potion

Hi. I finally got my ass moving and posted here XD. I'm trying to find my writing style, and I chose to use my DGM OTP as my test subjects~ And by Komui/Reever, I mean Komui/Reever and not the other way around-- but it won't be obvious. Much. :P

So anyways! I hope you like it (even though it's crap, a waste of time to read and un-beta'd)~

Rating: PG  
Prompt: "Potion"  
Type: Drabble (Less than 200 words)

The **DISCLAIMER** shall only be posted here because really, I don't own DGM, its characters, or the storyline. If I did, then there'd be side chapters that are focused on Komui, Reever, and the Order Members outside of the Exorcist group (aka Finders, Scientists, Guards, etc). Furthermore, Komui would look much, much more... manlier? Muscular?

* * *

The amount of sake added to the potion shouldn't be enough to affect the body. Apparently it can since his Section Chief is currently giggling drunkenly, cheeks pink and hiccupping every few minutes. Nor is the potion supposed to make the Aussie aggressive—Komui's proven wrong though when Reever pushes him to lie on his paper-strewn desk causing a few files to fall messily on the floor as well as the bottle of ink. Hearing the little glass jar break as it lands makes Komui cheer inside because he knows that the files the First Section Chief had _just_ finished is now covered in the black liquid, thus lessening the paperwork.

However, Komui _really_ can't complain about the end result of his experiment when Reever climbs on the sturdy wood to _straddle_ him, leaning down to nuzzle the crook of the Supervisor's neck as contented sighs in the form of hiccups come out of the blonde's mouth from time to time. And as the taller man tentatively slides his arms around the shorter's smaller hips, a big smile forms on his handsome face when his cute Head of Science starts to _mewl._

* * *

Also, since there's a need for more stories between these two (although it won't be as good as **MOMOSPORTIF**'s, **SARAHFREAK**'s, or **ZALIA CHIMERA**'s stories) I'm open for requests :D.


	3. Secret Audience

Prompt: Reever secretly likes Komui's singing.

Rating: G

Notes: The song Komui is singing is called, "South of the Clouds". He's singing the male parts.

* * *

_"I remember how the blue sky was; tender sunshinse sparkled in your eyes..."_

Reever stopped his kunckle from meeting the wooden door, just a few millimeters away from contact. Komui's voice, low and melodic, continued to sing softly from inside his office.

_"This world is so changeable. I wonder where are you now?"_

He dropped his hand and listened on, carefully leaning his forehead on the cool barrier. Eyelids slid over blue eyes as Reever took a slow breath, allowing the song to wash over his body, soothing him. His heart beated to the slow tempo.

_"Forgive me for not taking the way with you... the paradise of others is not for us..."_

Silence. Reever shivered; the warmth provided by the music faded away, replaced by cool air. With a quiet sigh of loss, he opened his eyes and pulled away from the door, deciding to save the other man of the embarassment of being caught singing by walking away.

"And maybe, just maybe," Reever thought with a hint of a smile as he headed to the kitchen, "I can be his secret audience, one more time."


	4. Kicking Jerks

Banana: Because there's a lack of Komui and Reever fics. Sure their relationship seems more familial than sexual or whatnot, but they do care for each other! And Lenalee. Then again, who doesn't care for her?

Reever: You're just jealous.

Banana: I am D:

**Title**: Why You Never Mess With Lees  
**Prompt**: Komui + Reever + discussing Lenalee  
**Author**: Me  
**Rating:** PG (mentions of sex? Wow, I don't even know my own story.)  
**Characters**: Reever, Komui, Dapp, Lenalee, Johnny  
**Spoilers?** Dapp, if you don't know her.  
**Disclaimer:** The plot is MINE.

Enjoy~ R&R would be very much appreciated!

* * *

They're watching them from the higher level, the elder itching for his drill while the other is sipping his soda calmly.

Down by the veranda, a beautiful teenage girl seemingly brightens the atmosphere with her joyous laughter. Her lengthy black hair is swept into an elegant, loosely curled horse-tail high on the back of her head. Her cheeks are blushed with a rosy pink, darkened by the light make up that embellished her pretty face. The rich silk clothing of her homeland accentuates her slim and slender figure, showing the world just how much she had grown.

"Calm down, will you?"

"I am calm."

"You're gritting your teeth."

"Just practicing my smile~"

"She isn't going to date someone without your consent."

No reply.

Reever sets his can on the rail to massage his partner's shoulders, standing behind the taller man. Outside, Linalee laughs once more at something Timothy and Lavi told her. Inside, a good amount of men (the new Order members) would discreetly eye the girl with interested looks; the Australian just knows that by tomorrow their work would quadruple because of a certain protective big brother.

The younger Lee excuses herself from the two and heads inside, making her way to the buffet table with a few greetings here and there to the people that she's familiar with. Under his kneeding fingers Reever feels the loosened knot form immediately when a scientist- Central's own, he notes- walks up to the girl and begins his smooth talking. Or attempts to, anyway. Johnny and Dapp interrupts their conversation not too long after the bloke from Central opened his mouth. Silently, Reever blesses his two subordinates for preventing a debacle.

"There's really nothing to worry about."

"But what if a swarm of perverts corner her later on?" Komui whines, fingers twisting and twitching. "I'll set Komurin XXIX on them!"

"She'll just kick you later on for the damage you're causing, idiot."

"But Reever! Linalee's precious-"

"Innocence. I know, I know." Reever finishes with ease. He abandons his massage, planning to continue the action later in the evening (or early morning). His arms slip around Komui's waist, hands clasping on the stomach as his chin rests on the other's shoulder. Thankfully there is no objection to either action- Komui just relaxes and leans his back to his young lover's front.

They remain silent as the man from Central, irrate at the two from Headquarters for stopping him, grabs Johnny's shoulder roughly. Dapp easily pushes the bloke off the frightened North American. Red-faced, and presumably angry, the guy responds to the action with a sneering face. Linalee appears from behind Dapp, stepping in to stop a possible fight, her back to the two head males. The jerk reddens with embarrassment and begins apologizing; Linalee must have said something because the jerk smiles.

The poor, poor fool never noticed when Linalee activated her Dark Boots and kicked him across the room. Komui and Reever just watches the body fly, crashing through a window and vanishing outside.

"I think I'll let Komurin XXXVIII castrate that guy." Komui comments lightly, nodding like as if he approves of the idea (which he does, obviously). "It would've been Komurin XXX, but I still need to adjust its strength on its super-duper egg crusher; it's not super enough."

Reever just keeps his mouth shut and creates a mental reminder to tell the Matron to prepare for another organ reattachment surgery.

* * *

Banana: Also, does anyone know where I can get a prompt table? I don't mind prompts from others, too~


End file.
